<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Old Hand on the Job by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488174">An Old Hand on the Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko and Mami feel great, having each other as girlfriends. And having the beautiful Sailor Venus as their mentor. Even if she can make them feel a bit strained when they deal with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Old Hand on the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>An Old Hand on the Job</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>“Oh, well done, girls!”<br/><br/>Mami stiffened up and glanced at Kyouko. Her girlfriend was already starting to blush a deep red even though she hadn’t even turned around yet. Mami was turning a bit red as well as she heard the footsteps behind her. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself about where eyes should and shouldn’t go, she turned around.<br/><br/>Sailor Venus was standing behind the two of them, smiling widely and clapping. Mami focused on the <em>safe</em> stuff to focus on. How Sailor Venus had some <em>truly</em> long, glossy blonde hair that reached down to her thighs. How the expression of good cheer on her face was honest and heartfelt. How Mami could tell that her mentor was glad to see what a good job the two of them had done, defeating this monster.<br/><br/>Then Mami glanced at Kyouko and automatically followed her gaze. Which was where it all fell apart. Because Mami <em>knew</em> what her girlfriend was looking at and Mami couldn’t help but stare as well.<br/><br/>Sailor Venus’s uniform was… it was a <em>good</em> uniform. Mami felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she stared. It was… yeah, it was good. It was really good.<br/><br/>Sailor Venus very obviously had large breasts. The bow on her chest hid them from view, but it was still obvious how <em>big</em> they were, hints of them appearing at the edge of the bow. And sometimes, when Sailor Venus was fighting and jumping around the battlefield, Mami had seen them bounce around.<br/><br/>And the yellow skirt she was wearing, it was… pretty high up along her thighs. Her big, thick, smooth thighs that would certainly feel wonderful underneath Mami’s hands if she had ever gotten the chance to touch them. The way it could flutter in the wind, well, Mami had gotten an eyeful a time or two. She had always felt guilty about looking up her mentor’s skirt, but she hadn’t been able to help it!<br/><br/>And there were those hips. Those big hips that the white top Sailor Venus wore just wasn’t enough to hide. Mami’s eyes ran over them one more time and she clutched her musket a bit tighter, fingers digging into the metal and wood as she fought to move her eyes away, to something safer.<br/><br/>“You girls handled that wonderfully,” Sailor Venus said, walking closer. If she was aware of how Mami and Kyouko were staring, she didn’t give any sign of it.<br/><br/>Mami wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not that Sailor Venus had never given the slightest sign of knowing how attracted both Mami and Kyouko were to her. Sometimes, late at night, when Kyouko was at her home instead of sleeping over with Mami, Mami would be <em>tormented</em> with images of how nice it would be to touch Sailor Venus. To do more than touch and have Sailor Venus do more than just touch Mami in turn. Or to do the same to Kyouko, while Mami either watched or joined in.<br/><br/>But Sailor Venus had never done anything like that. Not once. Despite the tight uniform that really should have been let out to accommodate her growing proportions, Sailor Venus had never once done anything remotely sexual to either of them. The closest she had ever gotten was gushing over Mami and Kyouko kissing each other once at a party she had taken the two of them to.<br/><br/>Mami knew that Sailor Venus had a sex drive. She had <em>seen</em> that sex drive on display at that same party, just before one of the guys Sailor Venus had been with had shut the door. So the fact that Sailor Venus had never once done anything sexual to Mami or Kyouko… It meant that she was being a good mentor, Mami knew, someone who wasn’t going to abuse the girls she was teaching. But Mami and Kyouko were <em>both</em> ready for a little abuse if it came from someone like Sailor Venus!<br/><br/>“You handled those monsters with aplomb, you two,” Sailor Venus said, giving both Mami and Kyouko a big, firm hug that made them both squeak and blush. Mami glanced at Kyouko and saw the same guilty, happy smile on her girlfriend’s face that she had. “I’m proud of how well you two handled yourself.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Sailor Venus,” Mami said, looking her mentor in the <em>face</em> and nowhere else. “Kyouko did a really good job with that double chain rebound, didn’t she?”<br/><br/>“Of course I did,” Kyouko said, giving Mami a light punch on the shoulder. “But you were pretty da-rn cool, shooting all that stuff down like that.”<br/><br/>“You both were amazing,” Sailor Venus said. “In fact, I think the two of you deserve a reward.”<br/><br/>Mami couldn’t help herself and started puckering up for a kiss before she realized what she was doing and stopped. Kyouko was doing something pretty similar and neither of them could actually quite look at each other.<br/><br/>“Where do you two want to go to get a bite to eat?” Sailor Venus said, still all smiles with no hint that she had seen what her juniors were doing, even though the rooftop was brightly lit and she was less than a meter away from them. “My treat.”<br/><br/>“Oh, um,” Mami said, slightly disappointed even though she <em>knew</em> that she shouldn’t have expected anything else. “Kyouko, any ideas?”<br/><br/>“Ice cream,” Kyouko said, tugging at the collar on her costume. “It’s <em>hot</em> out tonight.”<br/><br/>“Ice cream it is then,” Sailor Venus said, wrapping the two of them in her arms and turning around. “I know a great spot a few wards over, back in Juuban.” She paused for a second and laughed. “Or at least it was there when I was your age! Let’s hope it still is.”<br/><br/>Mami didn’t have anything to say at the moment. She was too busy having her face pressed up against Sailor Venus’s breasts. Was this heaven? She would have to ask Kyouko later, but she was pretty sure that it was.<br/><br/>Sailor Venus took a running jump and hopped across a few tall buildings like it was nothing. Mami would have taken three times as long using her ribbons and what Kyouko would have to have done to get around them didn’t bear thinking about. Sailor Venus didn’t even grunt with effort as she landed on a sloped rooftop. She laughed as she slid down the slope, taking Mami and Kyouko with her. Just centimeters away from the edge, she jumped again, clearing another city block effortlessly.<br/><br/>Mami settled in to enjoy the ride. And it was <em>very</em> enjoyable. She wasn’t sure if the heat she was feeling was from herself or from Sailor Venus’s large, soft breasts that were right <em>there</em>, but she knew what she wanted them to be.<br/><br/>The ride didn’t last for nearly long enough. All too soon, Sailor Venus was dropping the two of them down on top of a roof. Mami found it hard to stand up, at least for a few minutes. She and Kyouko had to rely on each other to get to their feet. Mami glanced at her lover’s face and saw the same shade of red on Kyouko’s cheeks that she knew were on her own.<br/><br/>“What do you know, it’s still here,” Sailor Venus said happily. “I used to come here all the time after a late night fighting evil, with the rest of the Senshi. They had some of the <em>best </em>parfaits and sundaes that you’ve ever tasted.”<br/><br/>“I, yeah, I mean, yes, that sounds good,” Mami said, blushing heavily as she brushed herself off and didn’t quite look Kyouko in the face. “Right, Kyouko?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, sure,” Kyouko said, looking down at the flashing sign on the other side of the street. “But you’re going to <em>regret</em> offering to pay for whatever I order, Sailor Venus!”<br/><br/>“Hey, I footed the bill for Sailor Moon’s birthday dessert,” Sailor Venus said with a laugh. “There’s nothing you two can do that I can’t handle.”<br/><br/>Some certain thoughts about what they might do to their mentor flashed through Mami’s head. And she was certain that the same thoughts were occurring to Kyouko. But neither of them said anything about that. Instead, the three magical girls hopped down to the street and quickly crossed over to the ice cream store.<br/><br/>There was only one clerk inside the store, who hurriedly shoved a tablet underneath the counter as the door opened. Rather lurid groans kept on spilling from the tablet, though, for quite a while, before the redfaced clerk managed to silence it.<br/><br/>“W-what can I get started for you?” She asked, staring past the three of them at a point on the wall.<br/><br/>“Still thinking it over, thank you,” Sailor Venus said with a winsome smile that Mami noticed made the clerk turn a slightly different shade of red. Man, did everyone want to have a piece of Sailor Venus? Well, Mami couldn’t blame them. “Anything sweet that you’d recommend, besides yourself?”<br/><br/>Oh, now that just wasn’t fair at <em>all</em>. Mami pouted a bit as the clerk giggled nervously.<br/><br/>A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting down with their treats. Kyouko, despite being the smallest of the three by far, had by far the largest dessert, to the point where if Mami sunk down in her seat a bit, the only bit of her girlfriend that she could see was Kyouko’s red hair, which went quite well with the red of the strawberry sauce drizzled down the sides of the small mountain of ice cream.<br/><br/>“You know, Kyouko,” Sailor Venus said in a teasing voice, “the menu <em>did</em> say that was for group celebrations.”<br/><br/>“I’m a group all by myself,” Kyouko said, in between bites of the… it was too large to be called a parfait or anything other than a <em>dessert</em>. “There’s Kyouko Sakura, the beautiful magical girl, there’s Kyouko Sakura the beautiful preacher’s daughter, there’s Kyouko Sakura the beautiful-“<br/><br/>“Girl struggling to keep her grades up?” Mami said with a soft, sweet smile as she slid the knife in between Kyouko’s ribs.<br/><br/>“M-Mami!” Kyouko squealed, slumping backwards in her chair, clutching her heart. “To think that I could be betrayed so heartlessly by the one who’s supposed to love me? What a cruel, cruel world we live in!”<br/><br/>“<em>Are</em> you struggling in school, Kyouko?” Sailor Venus asked, taking a lick from her own triple scoop cone. “I could always set up a few tele-sessions with Sailor Mercury, if you want.”<br/><br/>“No,” Kyouko moaned, clutching her head in her hands. “No, you don’t need to do that. It’s just a little slump, alright?”<br/><br/>Sailor Venus glanced at Mami and Mami supported her girlfriend, nodding along. It <em>had</em> just been a bad grade on a test, along with a few other bad grades. Probably nothing that was really worth worrying about, when you got down to it.<br/><br/>“Good to hear it,” Sailor Venus said, reaching over to pat Kyouko on the back. “A proper magical girl does great in both the classroom and the battlefield.”<br/><br/>“Oh,” Mami said, taking a lick from her mint sundae. “You got good grades in school, Sailor Venus?”<br/><br/>For just a moment, Sailor Venus seemed to freeze up. Then she laughed and nodded.<br/><br/>“Oh, you better believe it,” Sailor Venus said. “Me and Sailor Moon, our grades were the talk of the class.”<br/><br/>Mami had only met Sailor Moon once, at a New Years party that Sailor Venus had been hosting. She had liked the older blonde woman, though. She could easily believe that in addition to the many good qualities that Sailor Moon had displayed, that she would also be a hard, diligent student.<br/><br/>“Ah, Kyouko,” Mami said, as something drew her eye. “You might need to eat faster. You’re starting to drip.”<br/><br/>Kyouko’s dessert had actually been dripping for quite a while, but Mami had only noticed it now. There were multicolored streams of ice cream running down the sides of the… goblet? Chalice? Whatever the large glass cup was called that the ice cream dessert was in.<br/><br/>“What, really?” Kyouko asked, looking down at it and frowning. She leaned forward, sticking her tongue out.<br/><br/>“Kyouko Sakura, don’t you <em>dare</em> lick that up,” Mami said sternly, crossing her arms underneath her chest.<br/><br/>“Ugh, fine, Mammy,” Kyouko said, rolling her eyes and getting a firm grip on her spoon. “But you two better sit back. I’m not going to let a single drop more go to waste.”<br/><br/>Then Kyouko went to <em>work</em> on the dessert. Mami watched in fascination and a little bit of horror as Kyouko started to <em>really</em> eat the dessert. It was not the kind of spectacle that you saw every day. Thankfully.<br/><br/>At least Kyouko was remembering to keep her mouth closed while she was chewing on the various bits of fruit and pocky that were sticking out of the dessert. Mami was still feeling her own appetite waver a bit as she watched her girlfriend tear through the dessert.<br/><br/>Sailor Venus, on the other hand, wasn’t reacting much at all to the sight. She was just licking away at her strawberry, chocolate and huckleberry ice cream cone, leaning back a bit to avoid any splatter from what was going on.<br/><br/>“That takes me back,” Sailor Venus said, shaking her head as she stared. She turned to Mami, raising her voice to be heard above the noises that were coming from Kyouko. “So, how are the two of you doing? A good mentor has to take care of her charges, after all.”<br/><br/>“Oh, we’re doing good,” Mami said with a bit of blush. “You’ve been helping us a lot with being magical girls, after all.”<br/><br/>“And I’ve taught the two of you just about everything that there is for me to teach you,” Sailor Venus said, “unless you two start developing skill sets like mine.” She smiled and ruffled Mami’s hair. “But that’s not what I meant. How are you two doing outside of all of this?”<br/><br/>“We’re doing fine,” Mami said. “Life’s… good. It’s really good.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, Mami’s taking me to a dance next weekend,” Kyouko said, with her mouth full of ice cream.<br/><br/>Mami opened her mouth to scold her girlfriend for putting on such a crass display, but Sailor Venus was talking over her.<br/><br/>“Oh, really?” Sailor Venus said. “That sounds like fun. Where is it? Maybe I could swing by with someone.” She chuckled. “Or at least <em>leave</em> with someone.”<br/><br/>Mami blushed, for a lot of reasons, really. Among them was the thought of Sailor Venus seducing her way through the school dance. Or, she supposed, Minako Aino seducing her way through the dance. Either way, that… no, that probably wouldn’t be a very good thing at <em>all</em>. She swallowed at the thought that it might be a good thing if she left with Mami and Kyouko. And then again at the thought of what Sailor Venus might look like in a party dress, especially if it was one of the ones that Mami had already seen. One of the ones were what she wore was so <em>tight</em> and looked so good in it.<br/><br/>“Um,” Mami said before coughing and trying again, “it’s kind of an event for people our own age.” She winced at the implicit statement there.<br/><br/>“I’m young at heart,” Sailor Venus said with a chuckle, not actually sounding offended by what Mami had said. “Trust me on that.” She shook her head. “And not just at heart. Remind to have Luna read you two into our identity recycling programs sometime.” She winked at Mami. “This is the third time I’ve been Minako Aino. But it’s the first time I’ve gotten such a pair of good girls to mentor and develop.”<br/><br/>Mami blushed at that, wondering slightly what Minako was talking about.<br/><br/>Kyouko had finished her dessert. Mami blinked in shock, staring at her girlfriend. Then she looked down at her own sundae, which wasn’t more than half-gone. Kyouko saw her looking and laughed.<br/><br/>“Well, that’s what happens when you spend all your time gabbing instead of eating,” Kyouko said, sliding around in the seat so she ended up pressed against Mami. “Here, I’ll help you before it starts to melt.”<br/><br/>Mami wasn’t able to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Sailor Venus chuckled. And then Kyouko was <em>really</em> digging into Mami’s sundae. Mami squawked and started to eat as well, wanting to get at least <em>some</em> of her dessert before it all vanished into Kyouko’s mouth.<br/><br/>The three of them silently ate for a bit. Or, at least, they didn’t talk. Plenty of noise was being made, mostly from Kyouko’s side as her spoon clashed with Mami’s as she hunted for the biggest chunks of mint in the ice cream that she could find.<br/><br/>Finally, the last of the ice cream was finished. The three of them pushed their dishes back with a sigh. Mami rested a hand on her stomach, rubbing her tummy through her blouse. She felt <em>good</em>. She glanced over at Kyouko and smiled. Her girlfriend was a bit of a mess, with ice cream smeared across her lips and chin and cheeks. A thought came to Mami.<br/><br/>“You’re such a mess, Kyouko,” Mami said, reaching over to grab Kyouko’s shoulder. “Here, let me take care of that.”<br/><br/>She started to kiss Kyouko, pressing her mouth against Kyouko’s face and letting her tongue dart out to lick her girlfriend. Kyouko made a gasping sound but she didn’t pull away. In fact, she started to giggle and she reached down to squeeze Mami’s free hand.<br/><br/>There was a flash of light. Mami looked around and blushed, staring down the camera of Sailor Venus’s phone. The blonde Senshi was smiling widely as she tucked the phone away and smiled at the two of them.<br/><br/>“Oh, don’t mind me,” Sailor Venus said. “You two were just so cute that I couldn’t help but record it.” She smiled. “I’ll send you a copy of the photo if you want.”<br/><br/>Kyouko was blushing bright red and mumbling something that even Mami couldn’t make out. Of course, Mami’s hearing was a bit diminished by the pounding in her ears as well. She wiggled around, trying to say something, before turning back around to look at Kyouko.<br/><br/>“Um,” Kyouko said in a quiet whisper. “Sailor Venus has some ice cream on her lips, too. Do you think…”<br/><br/>She didn’t complete the sentence. But she didn’t <em>need</em> to, either. The thought behind it was already unfolding inside of Mami’s mind. And it was a <em>good</em> thought. One that she really, really liked. She glanced over at Sailor Venus and sure enough, there was some red and purple spots on her lips that had to be from the ice cream.<br/><br/>Mami knew that this wasn’t a good idea. But she still nodded at Kyouko and the two of them slid apart, scooting around to either side of Sailor Venus. She looked down at them, her eyebrows raising.<br/><br/>“Well, what’s this then?” Sailor Venus asked. Then she frowned and picked up a napkin and dabbed at her mouth. When she drew it away, there wasn’t a trace of ice cream left. “Sorry about that. Now, what are you girls up to?”<br/><br/>“N-nothing,” Mami said, feeling both disappointed and relieved. “Just, um… nothing.”<br/><br/>“Well, I believe you,” Sailor Venus said. “Shall we head out?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Kyouko said in a dispirited tone. “That would probably be a good idea.”<br/><br/>Kyouko and Mami went to the door of the shop. Sailor Venus, though, headed back over to the counter. Mami turned to look, hearing some giggling. She saw the clerk passing over a card to Sailor Venus with a bright blush on her face. Sailor Venus pressed a kiss against the back of her hand and slipped the card away.<br/><br/>Mami bit back a sigh. How was that fair? Some girl that they hadn’t even known for three minutes got to go out on a date with Sailor Venus, while her two juniors, who had known her for almost an entire <em>year</em> still couldn’t even sneak in a kiss! It was completely unfair and Mami pouted a bit.<br/><br/>“You look cute like that,” Kyouko said, though her tone was a bit wistful as well. “Really cute.”<br/><br/>“You think so?” Mami asked. Then she shook her head. She needed to focus. “Thank you, Kyouko.”<br/><br/>“So, anything else you two want to do with me?” Sailor Venus asked with a big smile as she rejoined them. “Oh, and be sure to let me know when that dance is, Mami. I’ve got a date lined up for it already.”<br/><br/>Mami felt her left eye twitch. She took a deep, calming breath and counted to ten before replying.<br/><br/>“Next Sunday at the youth center outside Lily Street,” Mami said, wishing that she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Sailor Venus in a beautiful, tight yellow dress.<br/><br/>“It’s a date, girls,” Sailor Venus said with a wide grin. “Any other business for the night?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, actually,” Kyouko said. “I don’t know where we are, but it has to be at least an hour away from home. Mind giving us a ride back?”<br/><br/>Mami could have kissed Kyouko right now. What a <em>wonderful</em> idea. And it had the benefit of being true.<br/><br/>“Hahaha! My bad,” Sailor Venus said, putting a hand behind her head and laughing. “Alright, you two, hop onto the M-Express.”<br/><br/>Even as she spoke, she was already wrapping her arms around the pair of them. This time, Mami ended up with her face pressed against Sailor Venus’s <em>left</em> breast instead of her right. She thought that it was just as fine of a breast as the other one had been. Her hands twitched as she wrapped them around Sailor Venus’s waist, feeling Kyouko’s hand as well. The temptation to dip down a bit (or a lot) was there. But Mami fought past it.<br/><br/>At least until Sailor Venus rocketed up into the sky. The sudden acceleration <em>made</em> Mami squeeze down, even if it was only on Sailor Venus’s hip instead of her butt or thigh.<br/><br/>Mami wasn’t actually worried about falling. For one, Sailor Venus was <em>far</em> stronger than she looked and the grip she had on Mami’s body couldn’t have been matched by a hydraulic press. For another, even if she did somehow let go, Mami could have saved herself using her ribbons. So there was nothing for Mami to do beyond snuggle up close against Sailor Venus and enjoy the ride as she listened to the air whistling past her ears.<br/><br/>It was a <em>really</em> nice trip. Even if Mami felt her cheeks steadily redden as Sailor Venus bounced from rooftop to rooftop. Would her mentor notice if Mami’s hand went down a bit, grabbing at something else? Would she care? Would it feel good?<br/><br/>Mami only knew the answer to the last of those questions. And that the answer was <em>yes</em>. It would feel good. It would feel <em>very</em> good. And if Kyouko joined her in touching Sailor Venus’s body… oh, that was going to be keeping Mami up tonight until she had <em>thoroughly</em> considered the possibilities in that. She grinned, despite herself, enjoying that naughty thought a <em>lot</em>.<br/><br/>The trip over the rooftops of Tokyo didn’t last for nearly as long as Mami would have liked. For one, she never was quite able to decide if she was actually going to take the final step and reach down to grab her mentor’s butt or thighs. And that was a decision as well, in its own way.<br/><br/>“Here we are, girls,” Sailor Venus said happily, dropping the two of them down onto a rooftop halfway between Mami’s apartment and Kyouko’s house. “No charge for riding the Express V.”<br/><br/>Kyouko opened her mouth to say something, but, for once, seemed to think better of it and shut it again. Even in the dim light up here on the roof, Mami could tell that her girlfriend was blushing. Or her cheeks were red, at least. That wasn’t <em>exactly</em> the same thing as being embarrassed.<br/><br/>“Thank you for everything tonight, Sailor Venus,” Mami said, shaking her mentor’s hand. “It was… nice. Really nice.”<br/><br/>“I’m glad to hear it,” Sailor Venus said with a wide grin. “You two really impressed me tonight. I know that the two of you are both going to become excellent magical girls.” She paused and shook her head. “No, the two of you already <em>are</em> excellent magical girls. And you’re only going to get better as time goes on.”<br/><br/>Mami was at a loss for words and just nodded, blushing heavily. She took a step backwards, grabbing Kyouko’s hand and smiling.<br/><br/>“And until next time, ladies,” Sailor Venus said with a smile, “have a good rest of the night.”<br/><br/>With that, she was leaping away, bounding across the rooftops and quickly vanishing from sight. Mami watched her go with a sigh. A sigh that Kyouko echoed almost instantly.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Mami said with a grin. “That’s… really something, isn’t it?”<br/><br/>“You know,” Kyouko said, a hungry note in her voice despite everything that she had eaten, “there’s that back alley stall that sells bootleg Sailor Senshi merch. I could buy a Sailor Venus outfit and you could wear it for me.”<br/><br/>Mami paused at that thought. She considered it and liked it more and more the more she mulled it over. She found herself nodding, a smile forming on her face. She glanced over at Kyouko and saw that an almost identical smile was on her face.<br/><br/>“Yeah, that could be… really good,” Mami said after a long, pregnant pause. “I could let my hair down and… yeah.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Kyouko said.<br/><br/>The two of them shivered as they both thought about almost the exact same thing. Mami just wasn’t able to keep herself from smiling as she thought about <em>that</em>.<br/><br/>The two of them stayed on the rooftop for a while. Not a lot was said or done, but they still had a good time, holding on tightly to each other and thinking about all of the things that they could do with one another, all of the things that they could play with.<br/><br/>Finally, Mami pulled herself away from Kyouko. That was no easy thing to do, but it still had to happen. It was getting <em>late</em> and even though Mami only had an empty apartment to go back to, Kyouko did have a family that was waiting for her and might ask questions about their oldest daughter showing up after midnight. Which only left her another fifteen minutes to get back home.<br/><br/>They still wasted quite a few of those fifteen minutes. Not that Mami could ever say that spending time with Kyouko was a <em>waste</em> in any possible way. The two of them held each other close for a while, not saying anything, just embracing as they gloried in one another’s presence.<br/><br/>“I should get going,” Kyouko finally said with a heavy sigh.<br/><br/>“Yes, I suppose you should,” Mami said, just as unenthusiastically. “I love you, Kyouko.”<br/><br/>“I love you too, Mami,” Kyouko said.<br/><br/>With a kiss on the lips, the two of them parted ways. As Mami went back to her apartment building, she felt a larger and larger smile forming on her face.<br/><br/>Despite everything, life was good. Life was <em>very</em> good. She had a wonderful girlfriend. She had a wonderful mentor. She was doing something <em>important</em>, helping to protect the city and the people in it.<br/><br/>There was more that Mami wanted from life, but not if it meant giving up what she had. And what more could anyone really ask for?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>